Darkness of Reality
by nanamihikari
Summary: Kagome has been taught in the ways of the geisha all her life. As she grows older though, she notices a conspiracy within the empire of her family and the house they rule. This is the time all of her geisha training will be put to the test. But unlike mos


Summary: Kagome has been taught in the ways of the geisha all her life. As she grows older though, she notices a conspiracy within the empire of her family and the house they rule. This is the time all of her geisha training will be put to the test. But unlike most geisha, she was also trained to fight...

Disclaimer: Okay, I'm only saying this once so don't sue because here it is: I don't own any of the Inu gang. I wish I did though...

Chapter 1

Prologue

Story thus so far...

Hi, my name is Kagome. I live in the times of the Sengoku Jidai. Let me tell you first of all that in my time, women are all not very well thought of. They are thought of as pretty things to look at, they do the laundry, they cook and clean and are there for the pleasure of men. Men think of us as incapable of any kind of intellectual thinking, and impossible for women to be equal to men. But let me tell you that's wrong, and that's not all we do.

My full name is Kagome Higurashi, third child to Naraku Onigumo (I took my mothers last name, Higurashi, since I despise my father so much.) Why is it important you know my last name you may ask? Because my last name is the key to my misery and my happiness. Higurashi symbolizes I am recognized as part of the royal line. You see, my family is very well known as a powerful line of mikos and monks. We're famous in our own way, not saying there aren't others out there like us. Our line dates very far back in time (people in our line married brothers and sisters to 'keep the line pure' shiver. Not so much anymore though, thank Kami!), which is something else on the list for our ancestors to gloat about. Kami knows it won't help them now.

Our land is vast, rich, and fed well. My past ancestors worked their asses off to see to that. They would be so proud to see the land now. But would they be proud to see the way the king is now? How he acts towards me? I doubt it. There is much conflict and confusion in the lands right now. I'm 14 now. I'm young. I'm beautiful. I'm intelligent. I'm everything a man could possibly want in a woman. Yet as most would think of this as a great gift from the god's, I now think of it as a curse. No I'm not ungrateful and no I'm not pompous either.

Ever since I've been young, I've been hidden away. Sure people know I exist, but very few know what I look like. My father, no I will refer to him as Naraku to you. He is not fit to be called my father. He and mother revoked their marriage when I was very young. My mother didn't like the way Naraku had treated me. The way he isolated me. She called together a counsel of elders hoping to gain their favor over the trial of custody of me. My mother wanted to save me. Save me from my own father.

She would have succeeded too. But Naraku took drastic measures to make sure she didn't succeed. He bribed people, he slept with people, and he blackmailed people. Slowly, one by one, many counsel members fell at his feet. The ones loyal to my mother could do nothing in their power to help her. They were simply outnumbered by the vast number of elders Naraku recruited.

So Naraku won the case. It was simply dropped. My mother had never succeeded in getting another trial. And even if she could, Naraku would probably use the same underhand tactics he used at the first trial. What else did Naraku do wrong besides keep me in total solitude do you ask? I mean he was the king. He could have given me everything I want. True, and he did. He could offer me power. Once again, yes he did. Made me hate him was since he gave me everything; he expected me to be good at everything. The perfect daughter. The perfect wife. The perfect... everything. He made me into the "perfect" thing I am today. He isolated me because he didn't want a bad influence from anything or anyone. But he was wrong. Socializing when I was young would have taught me many things. But what he didn't know was that I did end up talking to people. My teachers (the most prestigious in the land) he hired for me. My maid. My cook. Anyone I could talk to, anyone to save me from my loneliness.

Naraku had me learn politics in the world, (even though I could not hear others opinions or was even in the real world to witness the events I read about) etiquette, music, science, English, math, language, reading, sports, swordsmanship, hand-to-hand combat, and many other odds and ends. In short, I basically grew up with the education of a male. I don't really know why he did that, but I have a hunch. I think Naraku thinks giving me the education of a male will be something new and interesting to other people who will be interested in courting me. He is very adamant about me marrying a man of my station. Naraku in the midst of his insanity became obsessed with perfection and cruelty. He was a conniving mastermind. He was evil. When exactly he lost his sanity, I don't know. At first it was small things. He had to have one cup of tea a day at exactly 5:00 sharp. He always had to get up on the right side of the bed. He always went outside to do a run at 8:00 in the morning. I was too young at the time to perfectly understand what was happening. It was the normal thing to me. Since I wasn't allowed to talk to other people at that age I thought every father was like him. I didn't know how wrong I was.

After the trial, my mother was very hesitant but in the last embrace we shared I told her I wanted her to love again and not to let me get into the way. My friends kept me posted, my mother did re-marry. She got married to a man named Bankotsu. Last I heard they were living happily. I'll have to ask Sota next time he comes and visits. By the way, my mother and Bankotsu had a son named Sota. He's my half-brother but I love him like a real brother. Don't ask me why but my dad lets Sota come over sometimes and talk to me, as long as it doesn't interfere with my lessons. Sota is one of my few ties to the real world. I can tell he pities me for being locked up, but I don't need his pity.

Well enough about that. I'm starting to ramble and sink further into self depression, which will get me absolutely nowhere. I keep on remembering more and more stuff to tell you so excuse me about the random order in which I tell you things. I'm a silver inu youkai and a miko. I will explain the youkai part soon. Yes a real miko, with spiritual energy and everything. I used to love using my miko powers, and I still do but not as much as I used to. Like everything else, Naraku had those powers trained. Once I mastered training in that, Naraku gave me the Shikon no Tama passed down from generations. He also gave me a book that told me of the legend of the stone. I think it's all a bunch of rubbish, but nobody asked me.

My friends in this place are Miroku (who trains my spiritual powers), Sango (trains hand-to-hand combat), Kaede (English, math, science, English, reading), Kohaku (politics), and Inuyasha (Sports). I don't know what I'd do without them to help me through the hell I like to call 'my life.' They are my lifelines. All of them. Even Miroku with his lecherous hand.

The age of 14 may seem kind of young, but since I've been trained as a geisha since the day I was born so I think I'm ready. Naraku just told me he is going to present me to the world when I turn 15 I just found out yesterday. That's only a week away. I'm so nervous. My social skills have been perfected by training but what if there's a flaw? No. My dad only hires the best. I can't wait to breathe fresh air.

But do you want to know the craziest thing? I'm next in line for the throne. I don't know why I get "special treatment." I have two older siblings, Kanna and Kagura. I guess slowly but steadily old age caught up with Naraku's sanity. And also Naraku always told me how much more beautiful I was. Kanna was born first. She scared people because of her white hair and pale complexion. Kagura was second born. She was pretty. But her red eyes scared people. Both of my older sisters were born demons. But Kanna was a void demoness and Kagura was a wind witch. Naraku decided none of these would fit my "perfect stature."

I, strangely enough, took after my mother and was a miko. But that wasn't enough for him. He dragged me from my sleep one long and stormy night and strapped me to a table. He did a strange ritual and turned me into a full silver inu demon. My screams had echoed off of the walls all night long. When I woke up the next morning, my vocal chords had been shot. Miraculously I could talk a few hours afterwards. I had thought at the time it was strange. But then I had dragged my exhausted body over to the only mirror in the place.

And then I had screamed again. (She didn't know what Naraku had done)

Surprisingly, you would have thought Kagura and Kanna would have gone mad of jealousy. They had not. Before I was born Naraku had sexually harassed the both of them. As terrible as it sounded, when he had become obsessed with me I could tell they were happy. At least they could be spared. And one night, they just disappeared. I had never heard from my dear sisters again.

Well I better go to bed before I make _him_ unhappy. It would mar my perfection if I had bags under my eyes. Ugh. Well, I will now escape to my place of happiness. The only place where Naraku will never be there to harm me... in sleep.

Lots of love,

Kagome Higurashi

Daughter of Naraku Onigumo and Atsuko Higurashi, Princess of the Eastern Lands, Successor to the Kingdom of the Rising Sun

AN - Hey does anyone know what the unofficial name for Kagome's mom is? I think there is a name many people use in fics but I don't know. Please let me know. Oh and I have two more questions. Vote whether you want this to be a Kag/Sess or Kag/Inu or submit any other pairing you want to and I'll add it to the voting pole. Do you think I should make this story M or keep it T?

Review please! The more you review the sooner I update.


End file.
